


Not Changed At All

by shlryn4



Series: His Reason [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Locker room terasa sepi tanpamu, Lukas!”<br/> </p><p>atau: Rahasia dibalik kepindahan seorang Lukas Podolski</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Changed At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kxxryscopter966](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/gifts).



> saya lumayan stress di first week kuliah jadi ya.. begitulah.

_It changed_.

Dia bergumam pelan. Matanya tak lepas dari setiap sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan ini. Masing-masing tampak sibuk melakukan aktivitas mereka; menggenggam erat ponsel dan tenggelam pada dunia maya. Tampak segelintir lainnya mulai berganti pakaian dan tertawa di sudut ruang. Ada pula yang sepertinya masih dihantui oleh rasa kantuk sehingga terlelap pada dinginnya lantai—disertai dengan suara-suara kecil yang seolah menahan tawa seraya tangan mereka sibuk merekam setiap momen yang ada.

Semua sama. Tapi terasa berbeda.

.

_It changed._

Kamu terus mengulang kalimat itu di benakmu. Berpuluh-puluh kali. Beratus-ratus kali. Beribu-ribu kali. Memaksamu untuk mengingatnya—tak berusaha untuk tak mengacuhkannya. Karena bagimu, kini, tak ada gunanya. Satu langkah menempati tempat ini pun, kau seolah menjadi pusat perhatian. Senyum, sapaan, pelukan hangat, beberapa _bro-fist_ tanda persahabatan. Ada beberapa geplakan di kepala—itu normal adanya. Seutas kata disampaikan sebagai salam penyambutan. Kau tersenyum lebar; inilah yang kau inginkan, ... bukan?

Semua seolah terasa sama. Tapi tampak berbeda.

.

_It changed._

Mereka bisa merasakannya. Bukan hanya dia. Dan kau tak tahu apa-apa. Entah berapa ribu kilometer yang terbentang di antara kalian dan entah berapa kali dia menekan _call_ di ponselnya sebelum dimatikan kembali. Kemudian kau yang selalu menunggunya untuk benar-benar menelponmu—bukan hanya sekedar _missed call_ belaka.

Lagipula, kalian tak sepenuhnya berubah.

Baiklah, _tak sepenuhnya_.

Kalian sudah membicarakannya baik-baik; kau dan dia, pada dasarnya, bukanlah hal yang tepat. Dan kata ‘kalian’ pun terbentuk secara tak sengaja. Dia tersenyum kala itu, membelai puncak kepalamu dengan lembut sebelum merengkuhmu dalam pelukannya. Kamu hanya terkekeh pelan, mengatakan bahwa dia pasti akan merindukanmu kemudian balik merengkuhnya.

Kenyataannya, kau juga merindukannya.

Dan musim ini baru saja dimulai.

.

.

“Kami memiliki tantangan untukmu, Petr.”

“Eh –apa?”

“Ini tradisi kami—khusus untukmu. Ini sangat spesial.”

“Kalian berdua, berhenti membuat dia ketakutan.”

“Aku tidak takut!”

Dia tertawa. Selalu menyenangkan melihat adanya sosok baru di dalam tim, terlebih jika orang itu adalah mantan pemain dari musuh kalian sendiri. Dia berharap jika orang itu—Petr Cech—akan menguntungkan bagi tim dalam hal menjaga gawang. Ya, semoga saja. Matamu menelusuri setiap detil yang terjadi di ruangan ini; ruangan yang menjadi saksi dari semua keluh kesah kalian. Saksi bisu yang merekam tiap hal penting yang tentu takkan terulang. Saksi dari awal mula dia menaruh pandangannya padamu.

Kamu. Sosok yang menjadi korban dari datangnya orang baru.

Selalu seperti itu. Siklus yang takkan pernah berubah. Pemain baru datang, pemain lama tersingkirkan.

Apakah itu adil?

Jawabannya adalah iya.

Kamu sendiri tahu bahwa bertahan berarti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya sebagian hatimu; hatimu sebagai seorang pesepakbola.

Tapi sebagian hati lainnya berusaha menerima. Karena kau tahu bahwa ini adalah tempatmu. Keluargamu. Teman-temanmu.

Lalu apa yang kau katakan pada Arsene saat itu?

“Aku tahu aku tak punya pilihan. Aku senang bisa berada di sini; menjadi bagian dari merah dan putih, menjadi seorang yang diharapkan di tengah lapangan, menjadi substitusi ampuh—kartu As terpenting, bagimu—dan menjadi bagian dari _the Gooners_. Aku ingin bermain. Sangat. Tapi menjadi _starter_ adalah alasan bagiku untuk berada di sini pada awalnya. Aku tak menyalahkan siapapun—kau akan tetap menjadi sosok yang kuhormati sebagai seorang menejer. Dan keputusanmu sangat berharga bagiku—kau tak bisa memberiku waktu, pindah adalah pilihan yang terbaik.”

Mereka pun tahu bahwa kau masih bisa memberikan kontribusi, tapi Arsene hanya tak memberimu waktu yang cukup. Menjadi _starter_ dan kau akan ditarik keluar begitu memasuki babak kedua. Menjadi substitusi hanya di sepuluh menit terakhir pertandingan.

Siapapun pasti menyadari bahwa sulit untuk membuktikan diri jika dibatasi oleh waktu.

Dan dia.

Kau sendiri tahu bahwa dia tak jauh berbeda sepertimu, awalnya.

Hanya ada satu perbedaan; dia diberikan waktu—sebanyak-banyaknya waktu yang diperlukan.

(Posisinya menguntungkan. Sedang posisimu akan terus berganti—resiko seorang _midfield_ )

.

.

“Çay?”

“Iya haha! Kau harus mencobanya, Lukas!”

Kemudian kau termangu sesaat, berusaha menjernihkan pikiranmu barang sedetik. Semakin banyak yang memanggilmu dengan nama itu di sini. Bukan karena kau tak menyukainya—itulah namamu. Kau hanya belum terbiasa jika nama itu keluar dari mulut orang yang berbeda.

“Oh –baiklah, tentu saja, kawan.”

Dan kau membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Mereka begitu hangat padamu. Membuatmu merasa seperti dulu—sebelum kau kehilangan posisimu.

“Kutemui kau di luar, oke?”

Lalu mereka melangkah meninggalkanmu setelah kau anggukan kepala, tak lupa akan sebuah tepukan di pundakmu. Lagi-lagi memaksamu untuk terjebak dalam keheningan. Entahlah. Tanganmu pun mulai bergerak tanpa diperintahkan. Seolah terprogram untuk menggenggam ponsel milikmu dengan sangat erat. Untuk apa? Menunggu?

(dan terus menunggu sampai benda itu berdering, diam, berdering dan diam lagi. Tanpa berkedip. Nama itu tertera di layar— _10 missed call from ..._ )

.

.

“Demi Tuhan, Oli! Berhenti menatap ponselmu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa dia akan mengangkatnya atau tidak jika kau terus menghentikan panggilan!?”

Sosok pemuda berkebangsaan sama dengan dia menghampirinya dan berbicara setengah berteriak. dia tahu bahwa orang itu frustrasi. Begitupun dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

“Dia sedang latihan, Debuch!”

“Kau membuatku gila, Oli.”

Sesaat setelahnya, orang itu merebut ponsel itu dari tangannya.

“Mat!”

“Jika kau tak mau meneleponnya, aku akan melakukannya sendiri.”

Dia tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya memperhatikan sosok itu dengan tatapan heran. Dia dan Mat sangatlah dekat. Dan kau, Lukas—kenapa Mat begitu ingin mempertemukan kau kembali dengannya?

Sesungguhnya Mathieu Debuchy hanya ingin agar dia berhenti menatap layar ponselnya dan mencoba berbicara langsung denganmu.

Tak ada yang berubah, memang. Dia akan selalu menjadi sosok yang seringkali dilanda kebingungan. Bingung akan keadaan di sekitarnya dan tentu saja, dirinya sendiri.

Mat membuka ponselnya dengan mudah—padahal dia sudah memberi _password_ yang cukup sulit untuk ditebak (kecuali oleh Mat sendiri, mungkin saja) kemudian membuka aplikasi _FaceTime_ dan menghubungimu. Lalu kau sendiri, nun jauh di sana, mengernyit heran.

(meskipun begitu, kau tetap menjawabnya.)

.

.

“Kami merindukanmu, hoi, _brother_!”

“Ugh –jangan berteriak di telingaku, Jack!”

“Menyingkir sedikit, Aaron! Aku ingin melihat Poldi!”

“ _Is there anyone bring a selfie-stick?_ ”

Kau menghela nafas seraya menahan tawa. Mereka masih sama, tak berubah. Kala seseorang di antara mereka mengeluarkan _selfie-stick_ entah milik siapa dan kau pun bisa melihat isi ruangan secara keseluruhan.

Berbeda. Entah apa yang membuatnya berbeda.

Apa mungkin karena kau tak berada di sana?

“Kau bisa mendengarku, Lukas?”

Kau tersenyum begitu suara Mat terdengar dan memantul di ruanganmu, _locker room_ yang berbeda, “Ya, aku bisa mendengarmu. Kenapa kau memakai ponsel Oli?”

Hal yang kau ingin katakan sejak awal. Kenapa wajah Mat yang pertama kali muncul? Lalu kenapa Oli tampak terpaku menatap layar ponsel yang kini jauh darinya? Kenapa ada _10 missed call from Olivier Giroud_ setiap satu jam? Kenapa?

“Kau tahu, orang yang duduk di sebelahku ini membuatku gila. Dia tak berani meneleponmu, Lukas.”

“Tidak, Debuch!”

Segelintir di antara mereka tertawa cukup keras. Hanya kau, dia dan Debuchy yang berbeda. Kau, termangu menatap layar ponselmu sendiri—tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kau dengar. Dia, yang menepuk keningnya dan menggeleng pelan. Dan Mat, yang membelai lembut pundaknya dan melirihkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau dengar dengan jelas.

“Kenapa begitu?” tanyamu selang beberapa saat. Kau ingin tahu.

“Seperti yang Jack katakan tadi, kami merindukanmu. Dan orang ini pun sama halnya.”

(hanya saja dia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.)

.

.

“ _Locker room_ terasa sepi tanpamu, Lukas!”

Kamu menatap ponselmu yang kini sudah tergeletak di sisimu. Baterai-nya hampir habis. Entah sudah berapa lama kalian mengobrol. Dan suara yang terdengar dari mulut Aaron Ramsey seolah terus berputar di benakmu. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya terasa berbeda.

Karena kau ada di sini, bukan di Emirates—bukan di Hertfordshire.

Ketika ponselmu kembali berdering dan menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat, buru-buru kau membuka dan membacanya.

Sesaat kemudian kau tersenyum, lagi. Memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku dan membereskan pakaianmu sebelum melangkah keluar dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajahmu.

(karena Mat berhasil menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.)

.

_When i look at you, trust me, i know its not changed at all._

_-Oli :)_


End file.
